Caprecia
Caprecia Caprecia is a NationStates region for casual, political and role play NS-ers. Its main feature is role play, although the political scene appears to be becoming more active; still, the draw of Caprecia is mainly role play. Caprecia was refounded after the Great Disaster on July 29th, 2007, which is known as Caprecia's Anniversary / Birthday. Role Play Oracia is the planet on which Caprecians form nations and role play; there are many regions, but only several are used for role playing by nations. Those are Caprecia Minor, located in southeast Oracia; Zara, located in the southeast too; Galdea, located in the far northwest, and Novreal, located in the far northeast. Also, the 'Dyriiad Subcontinent' is the home of the Dyriiad Empire, an Oracian superpower. Oracia has two moons, Atharon and (name). The term Caprecia may refer to either the continent or the region itself; to avoid confusion, the continent is normally termed Caprecia Minor. Caprecia itself refers to the region, with its political and social scenes. Government Currently, the Constitution is being drafted by the various members of Caprecia; this is expected to more clearly define the government and the political scene. For now, however, the various government positions and their incumbents are: 1) The Founder (unelected)- The Dominion 2) Prime Minister - Bubosia 3) Deputy Prime Minister - Semisopochnoi 4) Minister of Foreign Affairs - Erid'Lor 5) Minister of Defence - Lucava 6) Minister of Interior Affairs - VACANT 7) Minister of Accountability (new position) - VACANT Elections will be held soon for the Foreign Affairs, Defence, Interior Affairs and Accountability positions; currently, the respective candidates are: Erid'Lor, Epsilon Andromedae, Lucava, and Licenterius. Elections are staggered such that the Prime Minister elections are held separately from the other positions' elections. Prominent Caprecians 1. The Dominion (Dom, as he is nicknamed, is the founder of Caprecia and is probably the person who has had the greatest role in bringing Caprecia to where it is today. Dom's nation is the 'Regional Capital', or 'Jandrea') 2. Tellaria (One of the Old Guard, this former Prime Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs was one of the first to join the region. His nation is part of the Dyriiad Empire.) 3. Verenberg (Another Old Guard member, Verenberg's nation/federation, with at least three nations, each of them large, is a superpower. Verenberg has served as Prime Minister, Deputy Prime Minister and Defence Minister. He is a forum administrator.) 4. The Sapphire Isles (Sapph, as she is often called, is one of the Caprecian Old Guard and a former Senator; she is well known as intelligent and logical. Her nation has almost always remained neutral.) 5. Proffeslan (Proffeslan is another Old Guard member; he is also known as a logical and intelligent person. Former Minister of Interior Affairs, Proffeslan's nation is Proffesland, located in Caprecia Minor. Proffeslan recently returned to the international scene.) 6. Neu Wien (Neu Wien is a Zaran nation. Considered an Old/Middle Guard member, he was an immigrant from The Empire of Rothenberg, along with some other nations. Neu Wien recently returned to Caprecia and is attempting to wrest control of his nation from Magilan, who had annexed it. He was a former Minister of Foreign Affairs.) 7. Erid'Lor (Erid'Lor, formerly 'The DAKRA Pact', is an Old/Middle Guard member. Probably one of the worst RP-ers in his day, and an utter n00b, he has since improved to become a better RP-er. Currently Minister of Foreign Affairs and a forum administrator. His nation, a rising power, is located in- and indeed cuts directly through- Novreal. The nation is technically an Oerthan province.) 8. Bubosia (Bubosia, currently Prime Minister, is an Old/Middle Guard member too. His nation, located in Caprecia Minor, is also a rising power and is normally neutral.) 9. Epsilon Andromedae (A Middle Guard member, EA was a Prime Minister. His nation, Theyst, is the main nation in the Dyriiad Empire, but is still a superpower all by itself- and it shows it.) 10. Semisopochnoi (A New Guard member, Semisopochnoi is a former Minister of Internal Affairs and is now Deputy Prime Minister. He has had three nations, two of which have collapsed; Semisopochnoi, which crumbled in a civil war and then got annexed by Daufuskie; Kalu, which declared independence from Semisopochnoi but then crumbled in yet another civil war; and the Sopric Church, his present nation (a non-power), based in Galdea. 11. Lucava (Another New Guard member, Lucava is Minister of Defence but is running for Minister of Interior Affairs. His nation is located in Central Novreal.) 12. Daufuskie (Formerly New Echonia, Daufuskie is a Novrealite power, located in the extreme north of the continent, and indeed Oracia. It is known for its space and scientific programs, and for being, most of the time, a benevolent power.) 12. Magilan (Magilan, a classic example of a power player and superpower, lets everyone now that it gets its way when it wants its way. Not afraid to make and carry out threats, it is located in Zara.) 13. Uraartu (A new nation, Uraartu is located south of the Dyriiad Subcontinent and is friends with the Dyriiad Federation.) 14. Licenterius (Another new nation, but very prominent in Caprecia, is Licenterius, located in the Atagon, which is basically the south of Novreal. Currently, it looks like the Dyriiad Federation and Verenberg will be fighting a war there. Licenterius is known for standing up for its views.) 15. Oertha (A rising power, Oertha is located in Galdea. The Principality is known for being absolutely neutral and for being a peaceful nation. A respected member, Oertha is a former Senator.) Former Prominent Caprecians 1. South Cadia 2. Zartemax 3. Ravet 4. Wulfenstein 5. Wrathinarium 6. Sendokami 7. The Dominion of United North 8. The Rogue Nation of Magnumisia 9. The Republic of Zadoian 10. The Theocracy of Atharon 11. The Rogue Nation of This place1 12. The Free Land of SmilBy 13. The Randomness of Lacolania 14. The Confederacy of Cardosiar 15. Saartie 16. The Glorious Empire / Union of Corporate Capitalist Republics 17. Galidra The descriptions for the other nations will come soon. ~ Erid'Lor